


You're (More Than) Enough

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Moresomes, Multi, Triad Society
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2321663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles are a pair of two in a world full of threes and fours and fives. With all the pressure to get another person in their relationship, they're stuck wondering if they're going to work out. The problem is, currently, they're happy with just the one boyfriend they have. They don't need another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're (More Than) Enough

**Author's Note:**

> This was an Anon prompt on tumblr, and before you gasp because *she got a prompt on tumblr!!!* I stole it. From a wonderful blogger, literaryoblivion, who also goes by that name on this site.
> 
> But I asked, and it was okay for me to write it, so I wrote it. And I hope you guys like it, especially you Anon, whoever you are, because I don't know if I did what you wanted, but I tried.

Stiles was not having a good time tonight. The guy was perfectly nice, kind, polite, and even relatively attractive. He had a slight British accent, and who in America doesn't go for polite Brits? Still, Stiles would much rather be falling asleep on the couch with Derek watching a Batman movie than out at a fancy restaurant in a tailored suit talking to a handsome, cultured man. What did that tell you about his generation?

 

But it wasn't the guy who was the problem, Stiles thought. Normally, he wouldn't be able to find a situation better than sitting with two gorgeous dates at a fancy restaurant eating the most delicious dish he'd ever tasted, but that was just it. His "normally" was when he still thought Lydia was going to be the one to his two. before he'd found Derek. He was happy enough with Derek that having an third person trying to converse with him and Derek actually brought his mood down, no matter what the situation.

 

Thankfully, Derek looked much the same. He was wearing a forced smile, instead of the casual half-smirk he always wore around Stiles when they were alone. Judging from how his hands were balled up in the table cloth, it was about two more flirty jokes from being in tatters. His teeth were gritting together, his jaw set, and Stiles could tell he wanted to be out of here just as much as Stiles did.

 

Stiles' phone rang, three clear tones, signaling a new text message. Stiles glanced at both his dates before shifting to pull his phone out. It was from Scott:

 

**so hows the date going**

Stiles rolled his eyes at his best friend before ducking his head and texting back:

 

**Horrible. We're leaving now.**

He tucked his phone back into his pocket before looking up, back to Derek and the other man, Stiles thought his name was William. "Sorry," he said, smiling apologetically at the man. "That was my Dad. He wants me home, like, five minutes ago. I better leave." He turned to Derek, barely keeping the corners of his lips from turning up. "Derek, drive me home?"

 

"Of course," Derek said, practically leaping up out of his chair while grabbing his jacket from the back of it.

 

"Sorry, William," Stiles said again. "Call us?"

 

Without waiting for a reply, he turned and hurried out of the restaurant, Derek not far behind. He pretended not to here William's broken, "But I don't have your numbers," while he strode out the fancy restaurant's doors and took in a breath of nice, fresh air. It felt about twenty percent better in his lungs just because of how stuffy and uncomfortable he'd felt in the restaurant. Really, William had been a charmer, but Stiles had Derek, and he didn't really feel like he wanted anybody else.

 

Derek, the gentleman he was, _escorted_  Stiles to the Camaro, arm in arm. Stiles climbed into the passenger seat, and two seat belts later, they were driving off in the direction of Derek's loft.

 

"When does your Dad really expect you back?" Derek wondered, when they slowed at a yellow light.

 

Stiles scoffed. "Are you kidding? I'm twenty one, and I was just on a date with two beautiful men. I think he expects me back by nine,  _tomorrow night_."

 

"So you can stay over, then?" Derek said, and Stiles felt his first real smile that night grace his lips.

 

"Most definitely." Stiles swiveled in his seat a little to face Derek a little more as he pulled into the parking lot of his apartment building. "What movies do you have?"

 

"I've got the Iron Man trilogy," Derek offered, because even though he had other movies, he knew what Stiles was really asking for.

 

Stiles' face lit up as he undid his seat belt. "Well then what are we waiting for?" He clambered out of the Camaro quickly and raced Derek to the front doors of the building. They made sure to walk calmly through the lobby, because even though Derek owned the building, the few other tenants already thought Derek and Stiles were strange for not having a third, or more, in their relationship. They didn't need more evidence.

 

Stiles peeled off his suit jacket as soon as the heavy metal door was shutting behind them. Derek's lips tugged up a little, so Stiles knew he was totally fine, and went in search for the pair of pajamas he always left at Derek's for precisely this situation. Derek went over to set up Iron Man 1 in the "complicated" movie system Stiles still didn't understand how to work without breaking.

 

Fifteen minutes later found them watching the flipping pages of the Marvel Logo, curled up together on the couch, both in their pajamas. Derek had his arm draped over Stiles, who was, in turn, curled up against his chest. Both were extremely comfortable.

 

Derek fell asleep by the time Tony was trying not to get shot out of the sky by the government while in the suit. Stiles reached for the remote, flipped off the television set, and curled up against Derek's chest, falling asleep not long after.

 

***

 

Stiles woke up to his three tone ring, signifying a text from somebody. He didn't move, because he could read the text later and he was comfortable. It went off again, but Stiles just curled up to Derek's chest a little more, ignoring it. He was almost back asleep when it went off again, and Stiles hoped that if whoever was texting him didn't get a reply after the third one, they'd give up and try later.

 

  
_Bing-ding-dong_. And no luck. Stiles tried not to move too much while he snatched his phone off the coffee table, hoping not to wake Derek. The texts were all from Scott, of course, because really, who else was Stiles expecting?

 

**so i got a call from william**

**stiles are u kidding me**

**i didnt tell him u and derek were lying bc i didnt want to hurt his feelings but seriously stiles**

**i kno u think u and derek r fine by urself but u guys will be happier with a 3rd**

Just as Stiles was preparing a reply, hopefully snappy and dripping with sarcasm, his phone pinged again, and another message from his idiotic best friend appeared.

 

**stiles i kno ur a light sleeper stop ignoring me**

Stiles nearly laughed, but Derek shifted a tad behind him, and he didn't want to wake up his sleeping boyfriend.

 

**I'm not ignoring you, you're just impatient.**

The reply was instantaneous.

 

**stiles u and derek need a 3rd**

Stiles bit his lips, contemplating throwing his phone across the room and curling back up with Derek for another century. HIs phone pinged again. Twice

 

**i kno ur upset but u 2 come 2 dinner w/ me, allison, and isaac on friday**

**pls stiles**

Stiles considered a bit before answering:

 

**Ok, whatever. Just leave it alone, though. Plenty of people have only two people in a relationship. It's not that weird. And we're happy with just the two of us. That's what matters, right?**

He didn't get a reply.

 

***

 

There were four people at the table, and Stiles wanted to punch somebody. Scott gave him a slightly guilty smile, and Stiles decided that it should be him getting punched.

 

"Hey Stiles," Allison greeted from in between Scott and Isaac. Isaac nodded to both him and Derek, and Stiles knew that was his way of greeting Stiles while withholding a snarky comment, which he knew Stiles would return.

 

"This is Kira," Scott introduced, gesturing to the girl. She was rather pretty, of Asian decent, and dressed just formally enough for the restaurant, but not enough to make it look like she was comfortable in formal clothes.

 

"Scott," Stiles all but growled. Scott gave him his most pleading look, giving it his all.

 

"Please?" Scott pleaded, his bottom lip sticking out just the tiniest bit. Stiles gave him his most scathing glare before slumping down on one side of the girl, Derek on the other. Scott took it for the begrudging 'yes' it was and beamed a 7000 watt smile. Stiles still wanted somebody to punch him in the face.

 

The date did not go well. Actually, it went better than some of the dates Scott, Allison, or any of their other friends had forced them on, but that was only because there was nobody hanging from the chandelier, there wasn't pie smeared across the walls, and nobody had had their hair set on fire.

 

Stiles was fairly convinced that instead of he and Derek getting a third partner, Scott, Isaac, and Allison possibly got a forth. Which was a little ironic, but Stiles wasn't complaining, because Kira was nice and funny, and Stiles was sure she'd make a great friend, and a great girlfriend. Just not a great girlfriend for him or Derek. But Scott, Isaac, and Allison seemed to all like her fine. maybe a little more than like.

 

By the end of the main course, Stiles had switched seats with Kira, who was now leaning against Scott's shoulder and giggling while Allison and her played footsie under the table. Isaac had his arm on the back of Allison's chair, massaging circling into her bare shoulder, and was talking about, get this,  _cartoons_  with Kira. And not even good cartoons, the ones that were totally worth watching despite being "for kids". Weird cartoons.

 

By the time dessert had come around, and Scott, Kira, Allison, and Isaac were taking turns feeding each other bites of pie, giggling like they were teenagers kissing in the back of a movie theatre. Stiles was ready to magic himself up an invisibility cloak and sneak out of the restaurant with Derek, leaving his friends with their new date.

 

Thankfully, before Stiles could try a diversionary tactic by screaming "Food fight!" and chucking a handful of noodles at somebody, Kira's phone buzzed. 

 

"Oh!" she exclaimed, grabbing it out of her handbag and tapping the touch screen above where the pixels spelled ANSWER CALL. "Hey Mom," she said, bringing the phone to her ear. "Yeah, I'm on a date. It's really nice. Yeah. Yeah, okay. Okay, I'll see you soon." She looked up, giving them all an apologetic look, but it was not so much directed at Derek or Stiles as it was the other three. "Sorry guys," she apologized, sounding actually sincere. "My mom's having a problem with my cat. I've got to go."

 

They all got up and escorted Kira to the door, goodbyes chorusing from each of their mouths and Stiles almost wanted to crack an echo joke. Derek smirked at him, recognizing the expression Stiles always got when he was holding back a sarcastic comment. Stiles felt a tiny smile grace his lips, and he waved goodbye to their friends while walking in the direction of Derek's car, reaching out to lace their fingers together. Derek complied, his palm warm against Stiles'.

 

"Erica wants us to join her, Boyd, and Cora for bowling on Tuesday night," Stiles informed his boyfriend, leaning his head on Derek's shoulder. "And Danny was bugging me about going to the zoo with him, Ethan, Liam. Not to mention Aiden, Jackson, and Lydia wanting us to go to the amusement park with them next Saturday. I'm pretty sure they're all traps, but if we don't go, they'll talk at us forever for missing out on it."

 

Derek only chuckled a little bit, lightly squeezing Stiles' hand as a sign for him to continue talking. 

 

"I think they'll all complain about how we haven't had a date with somebody else orchestrated by ourselves in forever, and how the extra person they'd brought along, hoping they'd hook up with us, was so disappointed," Stiles babbled. "But, I don't think I want another person." He leaned more heavily into Derek's side. "You're enough. You're more than enough."

 

Derek turned his head and kissed Stiles on the cheek, making the smaller boy blush just a little. "You're more than enough, too," he whispered, just loud enough for Stiles to hear.

 

***

 

Stiles woke up to the smell of coffee and eggs, and even before he opened his eyes, he was thanking all primordial and powerful forced out there, whichever were listening, for his wonderful boyfriend.

 

"You're beautiful," Stiles said, stretching his arms above his head and trying to blink away his sleepy haze.

 

Derek chuckled, dividing the bacon and eggs onto two separate plates and pouring himself a coffee refill and Stiles' first cup of coffee.

 

"I'm not kidding," Stiles said, fending off a yawn. "You're the most amazing person in the entire world and I don't need anybody else!"

 

Derek sent him a sideways look, smirking. "I think one of you is more than enough for me," he rumbled, and Stiles felt a smile light up his face despite himself.

 

"Why thank you, Mr. Hale," Stiles said, taking a small bow.

 

"It wasn't a compliment," Derek shot back, pushing his breakfast over to him. His tone was joking, though, so Stiles kept smiling while he sipped his morning coffee and slowly felt his mind awaken.

 

Stiles moaned happily when he tasted the bacon, crisped to perfection, just the way Stiles liked it. The eggs were much the same, creamy and cheesy and delicious and perfect, just like his boyfriend. "Can I move in with you?" Stiles groaned happily.

 

Derek froze, his fork half way to his mouth, eyes suddenly razor-sharp focused on Stiles. "Of course," he answered, dead serious. Stiles froze two, staring down his boyfriend from the other side of the table.

 

"Are you serious?" he finally asked, tentatively breaking the justifiably tense silence. He bit his lip, hoping Derek had really meant it, and nearly broke the skin of his lip smiling when Derek nodded calmly, the corners of his lips turning upward.

 

Stiles dropped his fork on his plate and scrambled for the coffee table, nearly upending the tall counter chair he'd been sitting on.

 

"What are you doing?" Derek asked, puzzled, as Stiles nearly tripped over the couch in his frenzy to reach the coffee table. Stiles turned to grin at him while grasping behind him with his fingers.

 

"Calling my dad."

 

***

 

"So..." the guy said, sliding right up to Stiles side and pressing in just a little too close for comfort. "You here alone, baby?"

 

Stiles repressed the startlingly strong urge to dump his drink over the man's head, and glanced around the club for Derek. He'd left for the bathroom five minutes ago, and Stiles had already fended off two people trying to flirt with him. He was really regretting choosing this location for a date, because he was already tired of the bullshit and it had only been an hour and a half.

 

"I have a boyfriend," Stiles said, turning his body away and "casually" sipping his drink while trying to send out "don't touch me" vibes to everybody within five feet, especially the guy.

 

The guy grinded up against his backside, and Stiles' fingers tightened around his drink considerably. "Only one?" the guy asked, and Stiles tried to force some space between him and the dude with a few steps forward, but the guy just followed him.

 

"Come on, baby," the guy pleaded. "You and your partners wouldn't mind a plus one, would they? We could make this a foursome?"

 

"Leave me alone," Stiles insisted, taking another step forward and swiveling, so at least his arms were keeping the guy from pressing up against him.

 

"Aw," the guy pouted, reaching out a hand. Stiles smacked it away harshly. "Don't be such a prude."

 

"Only towards you," Stiles mumbled into his drink. A hand pressed against the small of his back, and Stiles swiveled his neck and found himself staring directly into Derek's multicolored eyes. A subtle twitch in the coner's of Derek's lips immediately reassured Stiles, and he leaned slightly into his boyfriend's chest, turning back to face the dude.

 

"So this is your boyfriend?" the guy questioned in a flirty tone. Derek lifted his lip in a half smile, and Stiles had never been more grateful for his fantastic boyfriend. "Damn," the guy continued. "Both of you are super hot. Where's the third one? Are they super hot too?"

 

"Just us," Derek answered shortly, tucking an arm around Stiles' torso.

 

"Really?" the dude asking incredulously, and just from his tone, Stiles wanted to punch him. Well...more than he had wanted to already. "Then you got room for me, hot stuff." The guy made an over-exaggerated wink. "So, my place or yours?"

 

"Both," Stiles answered coldly. "How about you go to yours, and we'll go to ours. With no further correspondence."

 

With that, he practically hauled Derek away with him, right out of the club and all the way to his Jeep, only stopping when they were both sitting successfully bucked int eh car, and Stiles was twisting the key in the ignition.

 

"Sorry," he mumbled out of the corner of his mouth while busy driving back to Derek's,  _their,_ apartment.

 

"It's nothing," Derek replied softly. "It was kind of fun."

 

Derek was lying. Stiles knew Derek was lying. Derek knew Stiles knew Derek was lying. Stiles knew Derek knew Stiles knew Derek was lying. And Stiles really wasn't going to follow that train of thought anymore, because he was going to get lost amongst all the "knew"s.

 

"You chose the date location next time," was all Stiles said to that.

 

They drove in comfortable silence for a while, while Stiles mulled over his thoughts. Finally, he whispered, "Do you think we need a third person?" It was so quiet Stiles was almost sure Derek hadn't heard it, and he didn't know whether to be relieved by that or not.

 

FInally, Derek said, "Have you been happy with any of the other dates we've went on, looking for a third person?"

 

"No," Stiles answered honestly. "They all bring my mood  _down_  a considerable amount, or at least it's down compared to how I feel when I'm just with you."

 

Derek nodded sagely, and Stiles wondered if this was one of those rare times when Derek literally turned into a monk and handed out the best advice that fixed all your problems and subsequently brought you peace of mind for at least ten minutes. "I don't think I'm going to get any happier around someone else than how happy I get around you," Derek said, and Stiles tried not to smile and loudly proclaim his love for Derek.

 

"Really?" Stiles whispered instead, and Derek nodded. Stiles was pretty sure he was having at least minor heart failure.

 

"You're more than enough to keep me happy forever," Derek said as Stiles pulled to a halt at a red light.

 

"Same," Stiles agreed. "No amount of hot guys with abs or strong and silent types could ever live up to you, Derek Hale, THE strong and silent hot guy with abs."

 

Stiles was pretty sure he saw Derek smirk, but he couldn't be sure.

 

***

 

Stiles curled up against Derek's naked chest, slowly drifting into sleep. Derek kissed the top of his head dreamily, and Stiles squeezed his hand briefly, relishing the feeling of Derek's hot breath agains this head. "You're more than enough to keep me happy forever too," he whispered into Derek's stomach.


End file.
